


Yuan Chio: The enemy of Peter Griffin & Shaolin Soong: 秋愿：格里芬彼得和宋少林的敌人

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Character Bashing, Character Development, Character Study, Family Drama, FamilyGuy, FamilyGuyXReader, Mystery Stories, Original Character(s), PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, ShaolinSoong, ShaolinSoongXReader, Social Issues, SocialPsychology, SocialReform, YuanChio, YuanChioXReader, Zero Sum Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: The sequel prequel to the original fanfiction series, The Tales of Peter Griffin and Shaolin Soong takes place prior to the main storyline and during the events of Mickey McFinnigan and Cynthia Soong. This story is about Yuan Chio, the grandson of Shaolin Soong and the great grandson of Peter Griffin, whose has mysterious intentions of trying to start a nuclear war and wants his grandparents to play his psychopathic games. Will Shaolin and Peter stop him? Find out and enjoy.
Relationships: Peter Griffin/Shaolin Soong/Yuan Chio





	Yuan Chio: The enemy of Peter Griffin & Shaolin Soong: 秋愿：格里芬彼得和宋少林的敌人

Chapter One: The 17th dimensional Chinese Checkers Game

Narrator: September 17, 2064 in Shanghai, China, our villainous protagonist, Yuan Chio is heading to the public library to purchase several books for his research project. His assignment is to find Chinese history textbooks that provide information about ancient artifacts from the dynasties of China's past.

Yuan: [Yawns] Damn, time goes by fast when I oversleep. I have to the library today. My deadline is in a month. I need more time to thoroughly research all the possibilities of understanding my culture and history.

Yuan: Fuck, going to the library is such a pain in the ass. The lines are very long and the Librarians are incompetent idiots. I hate idiots in society.

Yuan: Society has always been a mistake. It must purified at once.

Yuan: But how? How will I gain power and influence in society if people are so misinformed by the corrupt news media online?

Yuan: I need to properly do all my research before I complete my plans to destroy society.

Yuan: Now, I have to find books based on interdimensional time travel and the theory of the morphogenetic fields.

Yuan: What's this? [Found the book based on the theory of the morphogenetic fields]

Yuan: Cool. This book looks legitimate. I can definitely use this for my studies.

Yuan: Hi Mr. Xi. How are you, today?

Mr. Xi: I'm very good and you?

Yuan: I'm fine, thank you.

Mr. Xi: You're welcome. Are you buying any books today?

Yuan: Yes. I'm buying some history books.

Mr. Xi: What kind of history books are you buying?

Yuan: I'm buying the latest digital Chinese and Irish history books. How much are these books altogether?

Mr. Xi: They seventy eight yuan altogether.

Yuan: I'll give eighty yuan. Keep the change.

Mr. Xi: Thank you. Have a great day.

Yuan: You too. See you next week.

Mr. Xi: See you next week as well.

Yuan: Alright. Let's see which histories should I rewrite.

Yuan: Interesting. I can do anything to change history itself. [Laughs psychotically]

Yuan: This is going to be fucking fun. Destroying humanity will be interesting.

Narrator: Later that night, Yuan was in his private study researching the books that he purchased from the local library and began conducting his plans to rewrite history through a more realistic approach.

Yuan: Fascinating! This is very interesting. I really to tie loose ends to my plans of rewriting history and creating newer versions of past events to gain much more in depth knowledge of the world.

Chinese Version

最初的同名小说系列的续集格里芬彼得的故事和宋少林的故事发生在主要故事情节之前以及麦克菲纳根米奇和宋辛西娅的事件中。 这个故事是关于宋少林的孙子和格里芬彼得的孙子秋愿的。他的初衷是试图发动核战争，并希望他的祖父母玩他的精神病游戏。 少林和彼得会阻止他吗？ 找出并享受。

第一章: 第十七届中国跳棋比赛

旁白: 二零六四年九月十七日，我们的主角秋愿在中国上海，前往公共图书馆购买几本他的研究项目的书。 他的任务是找到中国历史教科书，这些教科书提供有关中国过去王朝的古代文物的信息。

愿: [打哈欠] 该死，我睡过头时时间过得很快。 我今天要去图书馆。 我的截止日期是一个月。 我需要更多时间来彻底研究了解我的文化和历史的所有可能性。

愿：操，去图书馆实在是太痛苦了。 排队很长，图书馆员是白痴。 我讨厌社会上的白痴。

愿：社会一直是一个错误。它必须立即纯化。

愿：但是呢？ 如果人们对腐败的在线新闻媒体如此误解，我将如何在社会中获得力量和影响力？

愿：在完成破坏社会的计划之前，我需要做所有的研究。

愿：现在，我必须找到基于多维时间旅行和形态发生场理论的书籍。

愿：这是什么？ [根据形态发生场理论找到这本书]

愿：很酷。 这本书看起来合法。 我绝对可以在学习中使用它。

愿：您好，习主席。 你今天好吗？

习先生：我很好，你呢？

愿：我很好，谢谢。

习先生：不客气。 您今天要买书吗？

愿：是的。 我正在购买一些历史书籍。

习先生：您要购买哪种历史书籍？

愿：我要买最新的数字中文和爱尔兰历史书籍。 这些书总共多少钱？

习先生：他们总共七十八元。

愿：我给八十元。 不用找了。

习先生：谢谢。 祝你有美好的一天。

愿：你也是。 下周见。

习先生：下周见。

愿：好的，让我们看看我应该重写哪些历史。

愿：有趣。 我可以做任何改变历史的事情。 [心理上笑]

愿：这将很有趣。 破坏人类将会很有趣。

旁白：那天晚上晚些时候，愿在他的私人书房里研究他从当地图书馆购买的书籍，并开始执行他的计划，以一种更现实的方式重写历史。

愿：很着迷！ 这很有趣。 我确实希望将自己的计划与改写历史的计划联系在一起，并创建过去事件的更新版本，以获取对世界的更多深入了解。


End file.
